


just like ma used to make

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: 2017 Tumblr-Prompted Drabbles [22]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: Another package. Bucky sighed.





	just like ma used to make

Another package. Bucky sighed.

“JARVIS, identify.”

“It is another sweater, sir.”

Clint laughed. “Another sweater? What’s that mean?”

Leaning back, Bucky pulled out a knife. “They put Steve on one of those talk shows, and someone made a crack about how the two’ve us were frozen.”

The knife split the box satisfyingly. Clint watched, rapt. “Uh-huh….”

“And Steve, all earnest, said how it’s hard to get warm, and how we both miss the hand-knit sweaters our mas made.”

“Oh no.” Clint was not a fool.

This one was, pleasingly, black and grey.

“Yeah. Third one this week.”

“It’s Monday!”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bucky Barnes and sweater
> 
> listen we all know this would 100% happen in the mcu, steve's earnest face is a weapon all on its own
> 
> also: bucky & clint are Best Bros For Life bc brainwashed guys gotta stick together ok
> 
> I was unable to describe the sweater in more detail but I was inspired by [this tumblr post](http://jewishcap.tumblr.com/post/164692454936)
> 
> Send me your own prompt and find fresh nonsense all the time @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
